Surura Harako
Truekung's first OC.Surura is a fanon student who attends Akademi High School. here the list of Truekung's OC ☀http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Truekung's_OC Appearance Surura wears the default uniform unless customized.She has hair similiar to Midori Gurin.But with blue eyes and blue hair and wears socks for a placeholder her breast size is 1. as was 29th July she now have green eyes to be look unique instead of recolor but her stocking are still socks. she is similiar to Izumi Konata from Otaku Purpose Rival of course Truekung use her for testing and demonstration of rivals Persona She is Heroic which means if she sees Yandere-chan murder she will... 1.Run toward Yandere-chan and fight against her 2.If someone fought Yandere-chan then she will told a teacher. 3.If someone fought Yandere-chan and already told a teacher then the only thing to do is run to Senpai and tell him all about Yandere-chan and get instant game over Routine 7.00 AM - She come to school the last. 7.05 AM - she will change her shoes. 7.10 AM - Talk to Senpai until 7.25 AM. 7.25 AM - walk to rooftop and talk to Midori about gaming stuff. 7.30 AM - talk to her friends at the plaza. 8.00 AM - go to class which is 1-1. 10.00 AM - talk to Senpai until 11.30 AM 11.30 AM - have lunch...with Senpai 12.00 AM - talk with her friends at cafeteria 12.30 AM - go to class 4.00 PM - talk to Senpai until 4.30 PM 4.30 PM - go to cooking club room 5.00 PM - if Kokona is alive,she will just sit on the chair.If Kokona is dead she will prepare the meal instead then she will socialize with girls. 5.40 PM upward - change her shoes then go home Relationship 'Canon' Senpai - she has crush on him but Senpai only see her as friend. Yandere-chan - think she is weird when she stalk her. Midori Gurin - Surura is Midori friend she will talk to Midori about gaming and she similiar to her.Midori annoy her classmates and teacher by asking stupid question.Surura annoy her parents by asking same question exact eveyday. 'Fanon' unname little sister - died sister Quotes "A (weapon name)?!?! why you even need that?"when she seen Yandere-chan carrying a dangerous weapon "I have something that you can help with....can you find me a box of matches?don't ask me why I need that ok?just I have Science class today..."when Surura have a task for Yandere-chan "...so...no?....I think you a good person"when Yandere-chan deny Surura task "Thank I hope you found one"when Yandere-chan accept Surura task "THANK you saved my life I won't forget this!!!"when Yandere-chan return Surura box of matches "Why did you do this?!?you MONSTER!!!!"when Surura notice Yandere-chan kill somebody "This not end without a FIGHT!!"when Surura run toward Yandere-chan prepare for fight "Teacher!!! I saw a student killng another student!!"when Surura tells the teacher about Yandere-chan kiling somebody "Taro I saw Ayano from class 2-2 kill another student!!"when Surura tell Senpai about Yandere-chan killing somebody "why are you laughing why are you acting soooo weird?"when Surura see Yandere-chan laughing "really??..THANKS!!!"when Yandere-chan compliment Surura "oh he is here again oh Taro do you think that I have crush on you okay I will tell him today evening I hope he accept"when Surura say secretly when she is have lunch alone Backstory Surura have unforgetable backstory that her sister is dead by truck she unable to save her sister in time so she decided to train herself to protect eveyone she love. Suitor Surura have no Suitor or second crush if want to eliminate her peacefully Yandere-chan need to use another peaceful method such as befriend,expel and unreavial method Event Monday Surura will have a secret conversation at incenerator at around 7.20 AM with Midori about her dead sister but refuse to talk about her.you can eliminate her here because she is in front of the incenerator. Tuesday She will have phone inside her book bag instead of her pocket then she will leave at her desk.you can frame her for panty shot here. Friday She will have lunch alone as secretly say something.poison is avalable here. Task Surura need box of matches not from Info-chan but her actual box of matches located at the cooking club floor if Yandere-chan stalk her she will know why it there.This task will only avilable at Tuesday and Thursday. Gallery Surura Harako.png|Surura 1st portrait Student surura-0.png|Surura 2nd portrait by SmolChildYanYan Student_5.png|Surura 3rd portait have green eyes SururaUniformTemplate.png|Surura W.I.P stocking and pantie texture Sururareactcamera.png|Surura react to camera Sururaingame.png|Surura in game Smile Surura.png Trivia * When Creator of this OC uses Surura.He replaces Mei Mio with her. * Truekung(a.k.a.creator of this OC)set Surura Routine that almost everytime she is with Senpai because as Yandere Dev said"Rivals Routine will be carefully designed that they will alway be in sight of people." * Surura Originally going to have red eyes * Surura birthday is actually Truekung birthday * her additional info can be change any time because she is rival * Surura have an early footage back when she have blue eyes